Winner Take All : Girls Edition
by PeAcHyFaN05
Summary: Here's our virson of Winner Take All but the girls will do the fighting!There's no telling what will happen next!Chapter 5 is up! The fourth battle has begun! Vote for Chapter 6!
1. The Start Of It All

Yes, we are called the Mario Sisters. Yes, we love video games, but that dosen't mean that we can't write Teen Titans fanfiction! If you have seen the episode called "Winner Take All" You will probaly know what this story is about, but if you haven't, here's the lowdown. Heros have a tournment, Heros fight each other, there's other stuff with a battle in the end, but if we go on, we won't be able to type this story! At the end of the story if you wnat to have the heriones you like the best, you can help us for Chapter 2. Please R & R. (Read & Review to the new people!)

* * *

Chapter 1-The Beginning

We see a lady with long blonde hair, light bule skin, and three green eyes.She is wearing a pink tanktop and blue jeans.She is standing in an large room with white marble on the floor and walls. She's standing on top of a tall column that looks somewhat like a staircase. Let's call her Lady Host. "This is the tournment of heroines. Here, ten heroines will battle each other to see who is the best of the best!"

A/N: Heroines 1, 5, 6, and 10 are ones we made up.

Let's meet our heroines!

1. Shape Shifter, a heroine that can shift in to anyone or anything.

A bright white light appears and when it dissapears, there stands a toy robot. In an instant,  
a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and in a tanktop and a blue jean skirt is standing in place of the toy.

2. Samus, who protects the galaxy from evil Metroids. Another of light comes down and with its dissapearence there stands Samus. Shape Shifter looks at her with curosity and says nothing.

3. Starfire, the Tamerrian with amazing starbolt powers. A purple light shines and Starfire appears levitating a few inches off the ground. She looks at the other two and gives a simple smile. The others don't smile back

4. Blossom, the powerpuff girl that packs a punch. A pink beam comes and Blossom appears floatong above the ground. She waves and smiles, but Starfire is the only one who returns her gesture.

5. Rocker Chick, don't let her name fool you. Her magical baratone is her weapon in battle. A light blue light fills the arena and there is a girl with highlighted brown hair and round glesses. She has on a blue suit that looks closley like a band uniform.  
She's playing her baratone and she dosn't notice the others for a few moments. The ones that are watching her see her or her baratone as a threat in the tournament.

6. Volleygal, the heroine who's volleyballs leave six-packs. A redbeam of light ant there is a tall girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She has a volleyball under her arm and has on a black, white volleyball uniform, and a yellow cape. She gives a goofy smile to the others but Rocker Chick is the only return smiler.

7. Terra, the heroine whos rock powers are awesome.The beam was a yellow color and Terra stood there when it vanished.  
She looked at the other heroines, but didn't say anything.

8. Raven, whos telekinitic powers can become your worst nightmare. A blacklight flashes in the arena and Raven is standing there.  
She dosen't look or wave to the other heroines.

9. Princess Peach, whos vibes can turn anyone's day around. A pink light gleamed and Peach looked at the other heroines with churosity. A few of them smile, but the others don't do anything.

10. Water Woman, whos water powers will wash you away. A bright blue light flashed and when it dissappeared there was a girl with blonde hair,blue eyes, and had on a pink bathing suui and a mini-skirt. She was leaning back looking like she was water skiing. She looks around, stands up straight, and hangs her head doen in embarassment. Some of the heroines giggle, some just look at her, ant the rest don't look at all.

"Heroines!" Lady Host boomed. The heroines stop talking to other heroines and look up at Lady Host. "You will now start this tournament of heroines! Let the battles begin!" The instant she stopped speaking, ten bright yellow lights, that were shaped like lightining, came down and went on each heroine. After the light went over each heroine, they all dissappeared, with black places of where all the heroines were standing.

* * *

Like it? Anywho, here's how you can help us. Choose your favorite heroine, or pick 2 heroines you want to see battle each other. The 2 that have the mostvotes will battle each other in Chapter 2. We will only count votes that we recieve before Thanksgiving. We will write the battle & put it up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. The first battle Raven vs Terra

Chapter 2: The First Battle

Thanks to qtpie235 & MyHeroRaven for voting. They were the only ones who voted! So in a landslide of 2 votes each, the first battle will be…

DISCLAIMER: we don't own anything

After the bolts had them disappear from the arena, Raven and Terra were zapped to what looks like a moon crater, but it was floating in space and asteroids were floating and passing by. Both of them were staring at each other with stern looks.

"You're Going Down!" Terra shouted at Raven.

"Whatever" Raven coolly replied.

Terra all of a sudden took an asteroid nearby and flung it at Raven. Raven flew up narrowliy missing it. While she was up in the air she took two smaller ones and threw them at Terra. Both of them hit her sending her back a few feet, but Terra was determined to get a shot at Raven.

Terra took contrl of another asteroid and flew in, out, & all around Raven. "Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" she shouted taking more rocks and aiming them at her. Terra dodged them and suddenly surprised Raven with another attack with the huge asteroid that she used earlier. With a direct hit, Raven fell down back to the floating crater.

Raven got up quickly from her fall and then took a bunch of asteroids and aimed at the one Terra was on. With a fer direct hits, Terra's asteroid shattered into a million pieces. With two small remains, Terra was able to go back to the floating crater saftly.

Terra started to do hand-to-hand combat. Raven blocked her moves while trying to land one on Terra. Then Terra landed one on Raven's nose. It became swollen and started bleeding. With another good punch, Terra was able to get Raven down.

Then they both started hurling rocks at each other. But they kept crashing into each other. While Terra kept aiming her rocks at Raven, she was going to give her another surprise attack. But she didn't notice the huge asteroid headed straight for her. It hit her so hard, the force from it forced Terra to fall of the edge of the floating crater. There weren't any asteroids under it so she couldn't bring herself back up to the floating crater.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Terra shouted as she fell into the abyss.

"Shows you." Raven said as Terra fell.

"The winner, Raven!" Lady Host's voice boomed from nowhere. Raven was a little surprised but she kept her cool. Another lighting-shaped blast suddenly teleported Raven back to the arena. The first battle is over.

So, Raven won. For those of you who are disappointed that Terra lost, we have a special way of seeing who wins our battles. So now you can vote for Chapter 3. But you can't vote for Raven or Terra. Here are the ones you can vote for.

Shape Shifter

Samus

Starfire

Blossom

Rocker Chick

Volleygal

Princess Peach

Water Woman

We will take votes until Christmas. Happy Holidays!


	3. The second Battle

Chapter 3: The Second Battle

Thanks to milkshakelvr, starfire92, My-name-is foxglove, CSFlinxStalker, qtpie235, and Terra106, for helping us for this chapter. We we're hoping to start during our Christmas break, but we we're having too much fun we also had school so it was a little tight to write. So here's Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: We don't own Metroid, Powerpuff Girls, Mario, or Teen Titans.

* * *

With the lightning gone, Starfire and Water Woman were transported to a lake that had 10 pillars of stone that shaped into a perfect circle. When the light disappeared, Water Woman was over the water and fell into it, her magic skis keeping her afloat, and Starfire was floating a few feet above Water Woman.

"Your gonna join me down here, one way or the other." Water Woman said quietly to herself and in her hand was a water bomb, glowing brightly in her hand. Starfire was higher than she was earlier, so Starfire wasn't paying much attention to Water Woman since she was coming up with an idea to defeat Water Woman. Water Woman threw the bomb as hard as she could. It was a direct hit and Starfire fell and landed on one the pillars above.

Starfire started to become mad, very mad. She had to take down Water Woman before she took her down first. Meanwhile, Water Woman was under water, planning her next move.

Starfire was on top of the pillar she fell on, waiting for Water Woman to go back up to the surface; she had a surprise of her own.

After a solid while, Water Woman popped her head out and saw Starfire still looking around for her. A water bomb ready to fire was glowing in her palm. She waited for the right moment to attack Starfire again. As soon as she turned around, Water Woman threw the bomb as hard as possible.

Starfire did notice Water Woman and her glowing bomb from the corner of her eye, but she was ready to give Water Woman a little surprise of her own. The bomb was approaching fast, and Starfire threw the starbolt. Starfire narrowly dodged the bomb as the starbolt flew closer to Water Woman. The starbolt didn't hit her, but it did hit her bracelet that produces her water bombs, so the bracelet was disabled. Since her bombs came from that bracelet, Water Woman had to think of a different strategy.

So Water Woman went up to the surface to put her plan into action. "Hey!!" Water Woman shouted at Starfire. "I bet you can't catch me!" Starfire figured that Water Woman thought she could beat her but she had another thing coming. Starfire flew towards Water Woman. Before she got there, Water Woman went weaving in, out, and all around the stone pillars. Starfire followed close by throwing starbolt after starbolt at Water Woman. Water Woman was the shortest of all the heroines, but she was fast for her small size.

Around and around they went, soon Starfire figured out that this was getting her nowhere. So she stopped at a gap between the pillars and waited for Water Woman.

"Ha!" shouted Water Woman when she saw Starfire floating there. "I told you that you can't catch me!"

"No." Starfire said to herself. "But this can."

Starfire threw a single starbolt at the gap where Water Woman was. Water Woman was too busy to notice because she had a tiny victory dance about the fact that Starfire can't catch her.

Crack!!! Went the starbolt's target, the target was… Water Woman's magic skis.

"My skis!" Water Woman shouted. "You busted my skis! I can't believe it!" She kept on shouting while she tried to keep afloat.

"The winner, Starfire!!" Lady Host's voice suddenly boomed.

"Aww man!" Water Woman said glumly. The lighting came back to teleport them. Water Woman was gone since she lost and Starfire went back to the arena, glad to see that Raven won her battle as well.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Well you should know what to do and who you can and can't vote for. But incase you forgot, here's the list of the ones that you can vote for.

1. Shape Shifter

2. Samus

3. Blossom

4. Rocker Chick

5. Volleygal

6. Princess Peach

Voting will go on until the last day of February. Bye for now!


	4. The third battle

Thanks to qtpie235, Glacier alchemist, and Queen Lizzy, for voting. We had out first tie so we chose out of the three would be battling for this chapter. It wasn't easy, but we finally came to a decision. We hope that there won't be another tie, but oh well, let the battle begin!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

As the two heroines reached their battlefield, Samus looked at Rocker Chick and remembered that she, like many of the other heroines, thought that she wasn't as much as a challenger for this tournament. While Samus was deciding on Rocker Chick, she was thinking about how she saw Samus as not a huge threat, but a little bit of a threat if she wanted to win this tournament. Both of them were on two completely different sides of the battlefield. There were many platforms around them and were moving around them. Under them were thick, white clouds. Neither of the two could see what was under them.

"This will be easier than defeating Mother Brain." Samus thought as she leapt to one of the rotating platforms to get a shot at Rocker Chick.

Rocker Chick didn't notice Samus leaping from platform to platform, not at first anyway. As Samus got closer, Rocker Chick took to a nearby platform. Samus was more focused on getting to Rocker Chick than looking to see that Rocker Chick changed her location. Just as Samus was about to get to Rocker Chick's original spot, Rocker Chick jumped right at Samus and wailed her with the magic baritone itself. As Samus made a crash landing, Rocker Chick giggled at the hit she did, even though she didn't see the damage she made to her. It was a fun hit anyway.

As Samus got up from her crash landing, she realized that defeating Rocker Chick would be harder than she thought. It also meant that Samus had to change her strategy to win. With her grappling hook ready, she got closer to Rocker Chick faster and quieter than her last sneak attack on Rocker Chick. Samus went to a platform that was right under Rocker Chick. With a sharp blast, Samus shot Rocker Chick into the sky above her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Rocker Chick screamed as she flew up into the air. When she reached up so she couldn't see Samus anymore and hovered to figure out her next move without worrying about Samus attacking her again. Then she got an idea, she got a crazy and extremely insane idea.

"Did I win yet?" Samus shouted into the blue sky, hoping to hear a "yes" from Lady Host. She figured that Rocker Chick must have vaporized or something while she was shot. It must have been a miracle if she hadn't been defeated before. Since there was no reply to Samus's question she decided that Rocker Chick was hanging around up there or below her.

"Time to fall Samus." Rocker Chick said to herself as she slowly descended back to the platforms and surprise Samus again.

Meanwhile, Samus convinces herself that Rocker Chick had gone under her and she wasn't going to surprise her again. With a quick leap, she went to one of the slightly lower platforms so she can keep an eye out for rocker Chick. Up in the clouds above, Rocker Chick stuck her head out to see what Samus was doing. She heard a faint mechanical sound and saw Samus charging up a beam, the same beam that had blasted her earlier. But Rocker Chick was ready for her crazy and insane idea.

"Down the tubes!" she shouted as she blew a long, low blast from her magic baritone and a long stream of spit came flowing out quickly towards Samus.

(AN: Rocker Chick's baritone may be magic, but all the spit has to go to somewhere.)

With the pool of spit right in front of Samus, she slipped and fell backwards. Samus slowly got up and tried again to blast Rocker Chick, but slipped and fell off the platform. Down below the clouds she went, but Samus used her grappling hook to hopefully reach the platform, but barley missed, and by barely, we mean Rocker Chick blew a couple of exploding notes and both blew up at the hook as it gripped the platform, causing the hook to lose grip and fall away with Samus.

"Baritones will always kick your butt!!" Rocker Chick shouted into the sky above her.

"The winner… Rocker Chick!" Lady Host shouted. With a lighting flash, Rocker Chick was transported back to the arena. When she saw the others that had won their battles, she began to worry and hoped that her friends had won their battles as well.

Hurray! Rocker Chick won! In case you need to know, here's the list.

1. Shape Shifter

2. Blossom

3. Volleygal

4. Princess Peach

Voting goes until 4th of July! See ya peoples!


End file.
